


What You Wish For

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve and John had nothing to give them but a wish. </p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://devon99.livejournal.com/profile)[devon99](http://devon99.livejournal.com/)s prompt of John W, Christmas Wish.  For the [December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/318314.html)

 

  
Mary’s death was only a year past and he knew he had failed her miserably, but looking down at his boys John couldn’t help but smile.  Dean was asleep on one side clinging to his little brother with pillows stuffed on the other side to keep him from falling.  Christmas Eve and John had nothing to give them but a wish. 

Instead, he prayed to the angels Mary had believed so strongly in.  “Just give them each other, give them the strength to stay together no matter how I mess this up.”

He never knew, but Castiel heard his prayer. 

 

 

 


End file.
